


Doggie pile - Sanji x Shanks x Zoro

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 09:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Doggie pile - Sanji x Shanks x Zoro

“Pass the bottle here Roronoa,” Shanks chimes. Zoro chuckles and happily poured the red hair a drink. Shanks put his arm around Zoro and they laughed happily together, Sanji would come around replacing empty bottles of alcohol for full ones. When he came around to take the empty bottle from the laughing men, Skanks grabbed his wrist and pulls Sanji down on his lap. Before he could say anything, Shanks tipped his chin and gave him a seductive smirk, “hey blondie, how about a kiss?” Sanji blushed, and again, before he could respond, Zoro pulled him away and held him protectively, “hey! Red hair! Back off! You’re drunk!” Shanks chuckles grinning ear to ear, “DOG PILE!!” He cheered, toppling on top of the younger men and slyly sliding his hands to their backsides, copping a feel. “h-hey! Get off!” Sanji stammers. “Y-your hand!” Zoro stutters blushing. Shanks rumbles and gives a squeeze, “so nice. Soft. This one is quite muscular.” He comments, looking between the both of them, “let’s get together later.” Shanks winks at them, the two beneath him blush, looking up at the grinning red head, the surrounding crowd of pirates look away from the scene awkwardly and continue on with their conversations amongst each other.


End file.
